


Homecoming

by babymocha



Series: Mad Max Works [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE ROMANCE, F/M, Jesus - Freeform, MY LOVE FOR THIS SHIP SPILLED ONTO THE INTERNET, Soldier Homecoming, Soldier Slit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymocha/pseuds/babymocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheedo's life continued after Slit had left to join the army. </p><p> </p><p>Toast says that they're going out for a "special occasion."</p><p> </p><p>I'm pretty sure you can put two and two togther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> WoW, a shitty chapter for my Nux/Slit story AND a CHEEDO/SLIT oneshot?!1??11 Has the world gone mad?!1
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, it's Mad Max.
> 
>  
> 
> BUT, the reason why I posted this is because I want to show Kurochrome how IN LOVE I am with these two. Like I'm obsessed. This is a gift for her! :'))
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it, Kuro!~ <3

Cheedo's phone vibrated. It was a text notification from Toast.

 

_"we're picking u up tonite! :P look pretty! its a special occasion <3" _

 

Cheedo groaned loudly, the sound echoing throughout the walls of the house. She really wasn't in the mood to spend hours to get pretty. All she wanted to do was lounge on the couch and watch Orange is the New Black (because, c'mon, Ruby Rose).

 

She was already prepared for said plan. She collected a bunch of junk food and sprawled them out on the coffee table in front of her. She was covered by a big blanket, surrounding her with an endless supply of warmth. Cheedo winced at the thought of abandoning the comforting heat.

 

She texted Toast back-- _"whats it for? no one told me of a special occasion.. i dont wanna go tbh"_ \-- and just a few minutes later, her phone vibrated again-- _"cheedo just get ready! >:( idc if ur refusing, ill dress u myself if i have to"_

 

"Ohh my gooOooOd." Cheedo yelled at the ceiling. Angry, she threw the blankets off of her and sprung up off of the couch. She walked up the stairs, grumbling, then walked into the only bedroom in the house.

 

The closet doors were thrown open, a very irritated Cheedo head followed. Her eyes scanned the closet for anything that looked formal. Which would be hard to do, since Cheedo wasn't the type of girl who always attended formal events. Cheedo was kinda hoping that she wouldn't find anything, therefore having an excuse not to attend the event.

 

Unfortunately, she found a white dress. Cheedo actually liked this dress. It was plain, but elegant and flowy. It showed off her curves (which were only her breasts and hip line), so her body looked a little more adult than her childlike face.

 

Cheedo then stepped into the bathroom, hanging the dress on a hanger on the wall. She took a hot shower, staying in there longer than usual. When she stepped out, she quickly dried herself off and littered the sink counter with various makeup products and hair styling tools.

 

She blowdried her hair, but then paused.

 

She didn't know what hairstyle would look best.

 

Her natural, straight hair was too boring for a formal event. Maybe curl it? She never curled her hair before, so she wouldn't know what the result would look like.

 

_Probably look like a mess._

 

Cheedo actually looked up formal hairstyles. Some were too complicated, too boring. She couldn't find one that would flatter her look.

 

"Damn it, Toast. Making me go through all these problems for something I don't know about." Cheedo spoke to herself while beginning to braid her hair. She decided that she would just improvise.

 

In the end, Cheedo ended up with a braided bun at the crown of her haid. She decided to pin some flowers into the bun for a cuter look, and sprayed hairspray all over. She was actually pleased with the hairstyle she came up with.

 

Now for makeup.

 

Cheedo stared at her face. Maybe a natural look? What if we're going to a club? Maybe a dark, "party" look? But what if we're eating at a banquet? This is why she hated these impromptu-- uhh, events? Whatever it was.

 

Cheedo decided to go for a look in between natural and party-ish.

 

She finished after, what she thought was, an hour. Her chocolate brown eyes, winged with black eyeliner, stood out against her tan, creamy skin. Her eyebrows looked decent, which she was proud of. Her cheekbones were properly contoured, along with her chin and jawline.

 

If Cheedo had to describe herself in three words, it would be "fierce as fuck."

 

Cheedo slipped into the white dress and admired her look some more. As a finishing touch, she slathered on a cotton candy pink lipstick to compliment her natural look.

 

Toast texted her again. _"hope u got off ur ass and made urself look beautiful! ;) we're 5 minutes away."_

 

Cheedo made sure there weren't any imperfections, then exited the bathroom.

 

About halfway down the stairs, she realized--

 

"Shit!"

 

What shoes would she wear?

 

Cheedo ran back up the stairs and into her room. She met the shoe rack next to the vanity mirror and bent down to search for a nice pair of shoes, preferably heels.

 

When she found what she wanted, she straightened herself, and looked into the vanity mirror.

 

Hanging there was a picture of her and her boyfriend, Slit.

 

Slit, a soldier who was currently deployed in the Middle East.

 

Slit, who she hasn't seen for 11 months.

 

Cheedo smiled and ran her fingertips over the picture. It was a selfie of the two when they went to Hawaii a few years ago, the glorious open sea behind them. The photo captured the two of them laughing at something-- what it was, Cheedo forgot.

 

The moment was interrupted by her phone vibrating once more. " _we're downstairs! hurry your ass up!"_

 

Cheedo slipped on her heels, grabbed her purse, then ran out the door.

 

\---

 

Theyb were going to eat at a fancy restaurant called "Chrome."

 

Cheedo had heard of this place before. She heard that it was a ridiculously expensive restaurant (rumor had it that an appetizer was $90). When their car pulled into the parking lot, Cheedo almost gagged.

 

"What the hell? We're eating here?" Cheedo gasped.

 

Capable nodded her head excitedly. "I know right! Isn't it great? Toast's parents are covering the meals for us!" Cheedo looked at Toast, who displayed a prideful expression.

 

When they entered the restaurant, they were amazed by how gorgeous the layout was.

 

There were hanging chandeliers, candles that lit the room dimly, velvet carpet. Cheedo felt that it was illegal for her to step inside.

 

"Hello, ladies." A hostess greeted them at the doorway. "Do you have a reservation?" Toast checked them in while Cheedo looked around the restaurant one more time.

 

After a few minutes, Toast motioned for the girls to follow her and the hostess. They were seated at the middle of the restaurant, a beautiful diamond chandelier hanging over their heads.

 

"My name is Valkyrie. Please call for me if you need anything. You're server is on their way." The server explained while setting down menus. The girls thanked Valkyrie, who smiled in response. Cheedo noticed that there were two empty chairs.

 

7 chairs, when there was only 5 in their group.

 

"Hey, Toast, why do we have two extra chairs?"

 

"Oh, uh." Toast seemed to be surprised when she asked this. "Capable's friends are going to join us. Nux, and her other friend that we haven't met before."

 

Cheedo nodded in response. She could've sworn that Toast exhaled in relief.

 

Their server, Furiosa, took their orders (Cheedo had a hard time choosing) and came back with wine. She poured each girl a glass, then left to check on their orders.

 

Dag swirled the wine in her glass before sipping it. "Toast, you never told us why we are eating here." She said, setting the glass down.

 

So the other girls didn't know either? Well, it seemed otherwise, because Capable, Toast, and Angharad looked at each other, worry in their eyes. The three looked back at Dag, a harsh look on their faces. Dag seemed confused, then her face lit, a seeming realization coming to her. "OH! Yeah! I'm sorry!" Angharad groaned deeply.

 

So Cheedo was the only one who didn't know what to was going on. She decided not to probe for answers and instead enjoyed her wine.

 

30 minutes passed, and their food had not arrived yet. Toast and the others kept whispering to each other, acting as if Cheedo couldn't hear. All of this waiting and suspicion was putting her on edge.  

 

Cheedo put down her glass of wine suddenly, stopping the whispers. She leaned in towards the table, like how someone would when interrogating someone.

 

"Okay, guys. I'm not dumb. What the hell are you talking about?" Her voice was firm and hard. The others were stunned in silence and struggled to find an answer.

 

Before anyone could say anything, a phone rung. Cheedo recognized it as Capable's text ringtone. Said woman took out her phone and read the screen. Capable showed the text to Toast and Angharad, then proceeded to look at Cheedo.

 

"Well?" Capable stood up roughly, rocking the table. "Toast, can you please come with me to get Nux and his friend? I want you to meet him-- Nux's friend, that is."

 

"Hey, answer my--!" Before Cheedo could finish, Capable and Toast quickly left the table and exited the restaurant, leaving her behind with Angharad and Dag.

 

Cheedo leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms, irritated. "Can you tell me what the fuss is all about?"

 

"It's nothing! Nothing..." Angharad replied too quickly. My friends are idiots.

 

Cheedo groaned and closed her eyes. She knew she should've just stayed home. Eating junk food was way better than drinking wine. Actually, no, scratch that. This wine was better than anything Cheedo had tried before.

 

She heard footsteps rustling and someone sit down in a chair. Cheedo opened her eyes, and saw Nux sitting in one of the empty chairs. Capable and Toast were back in their original seats, their phones out, obviously recording.

 

Cheedo ignored this and looked at Nux. "Hello, Nux. It's nice to see you again."

 

He smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah! Long time, no see, huh?"

 

Cheedo moved her eyes and noticed a still empty seat next to Nux. She had assumed that his friend was going to sit there. But this person was no where to be found.

 

She looked Nux again, an eyebrow raised. "Hey, where's your friend? The one we were supposed to meet?"

 

Nux stumbled and flushed. "I--ah--um..." He stuttered.

 

Cheedo furrowed her eyebrows and straightened her back. "C'mon guys! Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

 

No answer.

 

Cheedo was just about to get up and leave the restaurant-- when she felt heat next to her ear. "I'm pretty sure you know who his friend is, doll."

 

Cheedo yelped-- loud, earning attention from the other customers in the restaurant-- and covered her mouth with her hands.

 

Doll? No one called her that. Except for her boyfriend.

 

Her boyfriend. Hesitantly, Cheedo twisted in her seat.

 

No way no way no way no--

 

There he was.

 

Slit.

 

Standing behind her, grinning widely, hands behind his back. Wearing his uniform. Head shaved.

 

Just the way she remembered him. Cheedo couldn't move.

 

All she could do was lower her hands slightly and whisper-- _"Baby?"_

 

Slit laughed and wrapped his arms around Cheedo's waist. He lifted her off the chair and brought her close to his chest. His hold tightened when Cheedo's arms wrapped around his neck.

 

"Oh my god, oh my god, Slit, you're--- you-- y-- you're here! What are you---" Cheedo felt tears rush down her cheeks. "Baby, you're here! Oh god, I missed you, oh.."

 

She could feel Slit's grin widen. He buried his face in Cheedo's neck. "Yeah, Cheedo, I'm back. I love you, darling. I missed you so much oh god you don't even know."

 

Cheedo felt like they were in Hawaii again. Together, in each other's arms, laughing and smiling. Together.

 

Cheedo heard people clapping-- the restaurant and her friends, she assumed. 

 

Her love was back in her arms.

 

Cheedo didn't want to pull away, but Slit did.  

 

He looked into Cheedo's eyes, which were red and glossy. He looked at her face, tears falling, but still beautiful with the makeup on. She looked like one of those actresses in the old black and white movies.

 

Crying, but still elegant and perfect.

 

"God, sweetheart, you're so beautiful. I missed your face. Do you know how many times I almost broke down when I woke up and didn't find you next to me?" His words made Cheedo's tears fall faster, more.

 

"Oh babe...It doesn't matter anymore because you're here. You're here! Back... I love you. Fuck, I love you so much Slit so much!" She laughed again and hugged him once more. She heard the clapping increase in volume.

 

Slit pushed her waist. "Baby, I gotta tell you something." His voice was lower and serious. Cheedo pulled away.

 

Slit held her hands in his, gently, but secure. He looked at her.

 

"We've been together for, how long, 7, 8 years?" Cheedo laughed.

 

"You doof, it's 7 years soon."

 

"Yeah, 7 years. And those 7 years were--are-- the best days of my life. No matter how much we argued, I still loved you. And I still do. And--" He exhaled. Cheedo could tell that he's nervous. "I wanna start over."

 

Cheedo's smile faded, her stomach dropping. "Wha-- huh? Start over? What do you mean..?"

 

Slit looked down. He still had his hands wrapped around hers. "I mean, I wanna start over--" Slit moved back slightly and sunk down to the ground.

 

Cheedo looked down and realized what was happening.

 

Cheedo screamed in delight, one of her hands flying out of his hands and over her mouth. She was crying louder now, sobbing happiness.

 

Slit was kneeling on one knee. She knew what this meant.

 

Cheedo heard her girlfriends squeal and holler while Nux yelled-- "Hell yeah, man!"

 

"I wanna start over with you as my wife, Cheedo. What do you say, doll?" He reached behind him and pulled a small box out from his back pocket. Cheedo watched as he opened the box, revealing a diamond-encrusted ring with an even bigger diamond sitting on top.

 

"You wanna do this marriage thing with me?"

 

Cheedo was expecting the traditional question, but she knew Slit. He wasn't an unoriginal man.

 

"Yes, yes, I will! Yes, oh god yes!"

 

Slit rose, took the ring out of the crack in the soft plush inside, and slipped the ring onto Cheedo's left ring finger. She raised her hand up and scanned the ring, admiring how it sparkled, even in the dim room.

 

Then she looked back at Slit.

 

His eyes were red, just like hers. Glossy, just like hers. He was her. They were happiness.

 

They were love.

 

Cheedo smiled and grabbed Slit's face.

 

"I love you, soldier!"

 

And closed the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the continuation by Kurochrome!
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4278078


End file.
